Tu no eres Peter Pan
by Prika T
Summary: -¡Tu no eres Peter Pan!- Wendy le grito al pelirrojo chico que habia entrado volando por la ventana- Peter tiene el cabello blanco y poderes de hielo...- termino de decirle, mientras sus dos pequeños hermanos le daban la razon.


**Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? He agarrado cierto afecto a eso de mezclar historias. Se que eso no va al agrado de todos, pero a mi me encanta.**

**Mirándolo por este lado, tanto Peter Pan como Jack Frost tiene ciertas similitudes, como el hecho de que los dos se la pasan volando de aquí a allá, inmortales, sin preocupaciones, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Utilice los nombre usados en la versión latina y lo digo principalmente por los dos hermanos de Wendy (Juan y Miguel).**

**Ahora bien, ninguna de las dos películas me pertenece, es especial la de Peter Pan (la de dibujos animados, no la nueva de 2003). Seria demasiado vieja si ese fuera el caso. **

**Espero que les guste. Yo por mi parte me divertí bastante escribiéndolo una tarde de Enero.**

**¡Tú no eres Peter Pan!**

**Capitulo único**

Era el año de 1911 y Jack Frost surcaba el cielo londinense, pensando en lo hermoso que se vería el paisaje con una delgada capa de suave y blanca nieve.

Volando entre las casa, Jack parecía perdido entre mil pensamientos. Estaba a casi nada de cumplir 200 años de hacer exactamente lo mismo, sin ayuda ni compañía alguna. Habían sido casi 200 años de soledad, sin que el pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Acabare contigo Peter Pan!- la agitación dentro que aquella casa situada en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad le llamo la atención en especial, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por lo menos podía escuchar a las demás personas y daba gracias por ello.

-¡Ríndete Garfio!- se trataba de un par de niños jugando con dos improvisadas espadas de madera, saltando de cama en cama, llenos de alegría. Uno de ellos, el mayor de los dos, traía un gancho de ropa que simulaba ser el garfio de un pirata.

-¡Nunca!- los niños estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea, que no se dieron cuenta en que momento entro una chica, que aparentemente era su hermana, con unas colchas entre los brazos.

-Esos niños parecen divertirse- Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, casi con tristeza.

-Wendy, cuéntanos de nuevo la historia- ambos chicos se detuvieron, al ver como su hermana acomodaba todo para meterse a la cama.

-Si, cuéntala- el otro hermano apoyo la idea, bajándose de la cama en un brinco.

-Pero ya se las he contado cientos de veces, además a papa no le gusta que se las diga, el menciono que eran puras…

-¡Pampinas!- cito el menor de los niños, imitando con exageración la voz enojada de su padre.

-Así es Miguel, pero no diría tanto eso si le dejaras de agarrar sus cosas para esconderlas en el cofre del tesoro- como toda buena hermana mayor, se encargo de llamarle la atención con cariño- Ya ves que hasta a Nana castigo por eso la ultima vez…

-Lo siento, ya no lo hare Wendy, pero por favor cuéntanos la historia de Peter Pan- siguió insistiendo el pequeño. No quería dormirse sin escucharla de nuevo.

-Muy bien, pero vayan a sus camas, que ya es tarde y debemos dormirnos- Ambos niños se metieron apresurados bajo las cobijas, esperando impacientes el cuento. Jack Frost por su parte se recargo en su cayado, cruzando las piernas mientras flotaba enfrente de la ventana de cristal. Quería escuchar aquella historia que parecía tenerlos encantados, aun después de haberla escuchado tantas veces. Había oído un par de cosas sobre ese Peter Pan, pues todos los seres inmortales se conocían de cierta manera. Según tenía entendido, era el encargado de llevarse las almas de los niños que morían antes de tiempo, pero nunca pudo llegar a comprobarlo.

-Muy bien, como ya sabrán, Peter Pan es un niño que puede volar y nunca crece…- El espíritu de invierno no pudo evitar sentir por un segundo que se estaba refiriendo a el. Miguel, el menor de los tres hermanos parecía absorto, mirándolo a través de la ventana, como si pudiera verlo.

-Wendy, ¿Cómo es Peter Pan?- Menciono el niño, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, como hipnotizado. Jack se convencía cada vez mas que aquel pequeño lo estaba mirando a el, incluso giro la cabeza un par de veces atrás, pero no había nada de interés a sus espaldas.

-Pues ya se los he dicho eso también, es un chico como de mi edad, con el cabello rojizo y…

-No es verdad…- le impidió continuar su otro hermano, también mirando por la ventana. Jack dejo de recargarse en su cayado y adopto una pose erguida antes de señalarse así mismo con el dedo. Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza, despejándole cualquier duda.

-Peter Pan tiene el cabello blanco y nos esta mirando desde la ventana

-Pero que cosas dicen chicos, Peter Pan no nos esta mirando por la venta… ¡Cielos si es Peter!- casi grito al verlo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No, yo no soy el…- Jack no tenia ningún plan en caso de que alguien lo llegara a ver. Se había autoconvencido desde hacia mucho que eso nunca le iba a pasar, en primer lugar.

-Yo sabia que vendrías, lo presentía… ¡Pasa por favor Peter!-Wendy se apresuro a abrirle ambas ventanas, invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Ustedes pueden verme?- pregunto, dudando aun si entrar o salir volando.

-¡Pero que cosas dices! Como no vamos a verte si no hay nadie en todo Londres que crea más en ti que nosotros, ¿Verdad chicos?- Volteo hacia esos niños de cara increíblemente sonriente.

-¡SI!- Gritaron en unisonó.

-¿Enserio?- Jack sintió por primera vez una calidez genuina en el pecho, justo después de escuchar la palabra creer- Eso es increíble...- susurro, formando una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que modales los nuestros! pasa Peter…- Lo seguía llamando Peter,¡ Pero que importaba! El nombre era lo de menos si podían verlo. Los hermanos Darling no tuvieron que insistirle de nuevo para hacerlo pasar.

* * *

-Estas todo frio… - le dijo el hermano del medio, casi analizándolo.

-Y congelaste el piso cuando te sentaste- agrego el más pequeño.

-Juan, Miguel, dejen a Peter en paz, el seguramente tiene una historia maravillosa tras eso, como que fue embrujado por salvar a Nunca Jamas o algo por el estilo- Sugirió su hermana, dándole una idea de lo siguiente que diría.

-Si, fue… fue una bruja… ¡una bruja de hielo!, ella lanzo una maldición sobre mi por robarle… esto- mostro su cayado, poniéndolo justo enfrente de ellos para que lo miraran de cerca.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron frases de admiración, completamente fascinados.

-Eso explica el porque eres tan diferente a como te había imaginado… - dijo Wendy, mirándolo de arriba abajo, con ojos de amor- ¿Y Campanita donde esta?, no la veo por ningún lado…- finalmente se animo a preguntar.

-¿Campanita?- el no tenia ninguna campana, pero podía conseguirla.

-Si, tú hada- Juan le aclaro la duda.

-¿Cómo el hada de los dientes?- Ella fue la primera hada que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Conoces al hada de los dientes?- Wendy parecía estar cada vez mas y mas emocionada de tener a su ídolo ahí.

-No demasiado, porque siempre esta muy ocupada, pero si la conozco- Jack respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Genial, sabia que no podía ser mama la que ponía las monedas bajo la almohada- Ellos eran agradable, completamente inocentes e imaginativos. No le resultaba raro a Jack que pudiera verlo, aun siendo el producto de una confusión.

-Si, ella se toma muy enserio su trabajo- agrego, recargando su cayado en el piso.

-Eso es increíble, pero ya dinos donde esta Campanita- aquella chica parecía impaciente de ver un hada de verdad. Un hada que Jack no tenía.

-Ella… ella no esta conmigo, saben… desde que me paso lo de la bruja a Campanita se le comenzaron a congelar las alas mientras volaba- invento una excusa que a su parecer, era poco convincente.

-¡Que terrible!- Wendy se tapo la boca con ambas manos ante lo dicho.

-¡Pobre campanita!- Juan se lamento.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Miguel preocupado.

-Si, si, pero no se preocupen, la mande a unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados al… al Caribe- hasta el momento le había funcionado muy bien eso de decir cosas que no tenían mucho sentido y Jack se sentía con suerte.

-¿Por qué no mejor se fue a descansar al País Nunca Jamás con los niños perdidos?- Juan pregunto, analizando aquella respuesta.

-Porque aun no terminan de quitar la nieve que dejo la bruja de hielo- Jack Frost se sintío mal al pensar que su primera relación con humanos fuera en base a mentiras tan grandes y revoltosas, pero quería encontrar un buen momento para decirles la verdad… algún día.

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado- Wendy le dio la razón, totalmente encantada, hasta que, de un momento a otro, su sonrisa desaparecio y lo observo, con cara casi de espanto.

-¿Pasa algo Wendy?- la preocupación de ser descubierto le llego como un escalofrió lejano al frio.

-¡Tu sombra Peter!, ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas?- ella le hizo evidente sus dudas, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo a que te refieres…- ¿Quién puede alguien perder la sombra?

-Nuestra perra Nana te la quito la otra noche, no deberías tenerla- quizás lo estaba poniendo a prueba, quizás lo había descubierto desde hacia mucho y solo quería hacerlo tropezar con sus propias mentiras.

-Ahhh, eso, ya lo recordé. Es que… tome otra prestada mientras recuperaba la mía… eso de andar sin sombra no me agrada demasiado- ya era demasiado tarde como para presentarse como Jack Frost después de todo.

-Ohh… ya, perdón Peter- Wendy bajo la mirada, y ante su sorpresa, ella estaba apenada por dudar- ¡Déjame devolvértela! La guarde muy bien para que no se escapara, espero que no se haya arrugado mucho en el cajón…- Wendy se levanto de la cama y fue corriendo a abrir el primer cajón de la cómoda.

-¿Nos vas a llevar volando al País de Nunca Jamás?- pregunto Juan, tomando la sombrilla y en sombrero para el viaje- No nos importa que haga frio, llevaremos abrigos

-Si, yo quiero luchar contra piratas- Miguel levanto la espada de madera del suelo.

-Y yo voy a conocer a las sirenas- Wendy agrego, buscando la llave del cajón en su alhajero.

-¿Ustedes leen muchos cuentos de hadas verdad?- Esa era la única explicación para ese comportamiento tan singular hacia el.

-Wendy nos cuenta historias tuyas todo el tiempo. Hemos creído en ti desde siempre- Jack sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad ante la idea de sentirse tan querido por alguien.

-No se que decir, gracias chicos- así era como debía sentirse el cariño. No los podía levar al País de Nunca Jamás, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabia de su existencia o localización. De haber suficiente nieve, los llevaría al parque a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero aun faltaba semanas para la llegada del invierno... aunque eso podia arreglarse.

-¡Peter, tu sombra!- una silueta negra salió volando por la ventana, pasando justo a un lado de Jack.

-¡Ve tras ella Peter!- lo animaron todos a seguirla.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar…- el estaba tan a gusto ahí.

-¡Se te esta escapando!- seguían gritando y saltando en su mismo lugar.

-Ya volverá, sigamos hablando- propuso, sin demasiado éxito.

-Mírala, esta en aquel edificio, si no lo haces ahora luego te va a ser imposible atraparla- encontrar una sombra de noche parecía ser una verdadera misión imposible, pero Jack no tuvo mas remedio se salir a perseguirla de mala gana, ante la insistencia general. Si tan solo pudiera decirles la verdad. La única razón por la cual podían verlo era porque lo estaban confundiendo con alguien mas, el espíritu de otro chico quizás parecido a el.

-¡Estaremos esperándote Peter!- gritaron los tres, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana.

-¡Vuelve cuando puedas o… o quieras, pero vuelve por favor!- el grito de Wendy había sonado demasiado desesperado, mientras miraba a Jack alejarse entre las casa, dejando un camino de nieve y escarcha.

El estaba seguro de que volvería otro día con más calma y con aquella sombra desconocida bien amarrada.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando ya los niños estaban profundamente dormidos, llego la visita de otro personaje.

-Busca bien campanita, se que mi sombra debe de estar por aquí…- el chico de mallas verdes estaba tan concentrado buscando entre los cajones que no se dio cuenta en que momento rodo el florero fuera de la mesa. El estruendo de los trozos rotos despertó a la mayor de los hermanos Darling.

-Peter, ¿Eres tu?- pregunto, encendiendo la lámpara a un lado de su cama.

-¡Así es!- se acerco de un brinco en dirección a ella- Yo soy Peter Pan y he venido a buscar mi sombra, aunque eso tu ya lo sabes- dijo con altaneria burlona, colocando ambos brazos en los costados para adoptar una pose.

-No es verdad, ¡Tu no eres Peter Pan!- Wendy hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar también a sus hermanos- Debería darte vergüenza el meterte a las casa así, diciendo mentiras- el cortes enojo de la chica la hacia lucir adorable.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miguel medio dormido.

-El dice que es Peter Pan, ¿Pueden creerlo?- Wendy prendió el interruptor de la luz para que se iluminara por completo la habitación.

-¡Tu no eres Peter Pan!- por segunda vez volvió a escuchar esa frase tan confusa, ¿Cuándo había dejado de serlo?

-Peter Pan tiene el cabello blanco- comenzó a describirlo Wendy.

-Y poderes de hielo porque le robo a una bruja su bastón mágico- Miguel agrego, levantándose sobre la cama.

-Si, y ni siquiera viste de esa manera tan ridícula, el tiene un suéter azul donde seguramente guardaba su cuchillo y pantalones cafés- Juan se coloco sus lentes para mirarlo mejor antes de seguir juzgándolo.

-¿Jack Frost estuvo aquí?- Solo un par de veces lo había visto surcar el cielo, arruinando el clima de otoño.

-¿Jack Frost?- repitió el menor, confundido.

-Solo nos esta tratando de confundir Miguel, no lo escuches- le advirtió su hermana, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

-¿Y seguramente vas a decir que esta luciérnaga es campanita?- Juan señalo a la pequeña hada enojada sobre el marco de la ventana.

-¡Pero si es Campanita!- el verdadero Peter ya estaba mas que molesto.

-Campanita esta de vacaciones en el Caribe porque se le congelaban las alas- menciono con obviedad la chica.

-¿Por qué diantres la llevaría al Caribe en lugar de al País de Nunca Jamás?- a Peter le estaba resultando realmente absurda esa platica.

-Tu lo sabrías si en verdad fueras Peter Pan, y mejor vete que aquí no hay nada para ti. Si buscabas la sombra de Peter, salió volando por la ventana hace como tres horas- dijo con firmeza, apuntando con el dedo la ventana abierta.

-¡Como quieran! , De mejores lugares me han corrido…- y Peter salió volando de mala gana, con campanita siguiéndole el vuelo.

-Es increíble…- mascullo Wendy, cerrando la ventana con seguro- ni siquiera era bueno imitándolo, el verdadero Peter Pan jamás seria tan grosero- camino de regreso a su cama, apagando las luces antes de volver a recargar la cabeza en su almohada.

-Wendy, para volvernos a dormir mas rápido cuéntanos de nuevo como crees que Peter Pan venció a la malvada bruja de hielo- propuso Juan, retirándose los lentes.

-Pues… déjenme recordar como se los había contado la primera vez… mmm… ¡Ya esta!- aclaro su garganta antes de comenzar- Nadie había oído hablar de la malvada bruja de hielo en Nunca Jamás hasta que fue muy tarde. Una mañana todo amaneció congelado, y Peter, con la mano sobre el corazón, les prometió a todos que resolvería ese dilema aunque le costara la vida…- Wendy tenia una imaginación demasiado activa siempre que se trataba de narrar una nueva historia de su héroe favorito.

**¡Cielos!, Fue mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero al fin saque esta idea de mi cabeza. **

**Ahora solo faltan las otras 5 inconclusas u.u**

**Comsidero que Jack Frost es un mejor ejemplo para los niños que Peter Pan, pero ese es solo mi punto de vista. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Gracias por leer :,B**


End file.
